vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann Takamaki
Base Ann= |-|Panther= |-|Carmen= |-|Hecate= Summary Ann Takamaki is one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. The classmate of Ren Amamiya and Ryuji Sakamoto, she is one of the first playable characters in Persona 5. Ann was shunned because of her looks and didn't have many friends before meeting the protagonist. Along with the other Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Ann hopes to reform society by stealing the hearts of the corrupt. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 4-C | At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Ann Takamaki, "Panther" Origin: Persona 5 Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Founding Member of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Persona User, Lovers Arcana Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via superhuman charisma and Metaverse Navigator), Teleportation (w/ Metaverse Navigator), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Corporeal (Personas only. Shadows and Personas are non-physical manifestations of the mind and soul), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Healing, Resistance Negation (with Fire Break), Mind and Empathic Manipulation (via charisma, mental status ailments and the Metaverse), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Subjective Reality, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Regeneration (Mid-Low, possibly Mid-Godly) possibly Resistance to Existence Erasure (stood in Mementos-fused Shibuya for a period of time without being erased) Attack Potency: At least Town level (Fought against Shadow Kaneshiro whose palace was all of Shibuya, which was created with just a thought) | Large Star level (Superior to Futaba, whose palace contained a Sun) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Far superior to Shadow Okumura, whose palace contained countless stars) | Universe level+ (Assisted in the defeat of Holy Grail Yaldabaoth, the administrator of the Collective Unconscious, who could control the cognitive and physical realities on a universal scale) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can avoid natural lightning) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before) | Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Can keep up with Shadows that can dodge attacks like Lucifer's Morning Star which moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space and the Cosmic Flare attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class | Large Star Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level (Took blows from Shadow Kaneshiro) | Large Star level | At least Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+ '(Survived attacks from Yaldabaoth) 'Stamina: High (Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse) Range: Extended melee range with whips, Several Kilometers with guns and Persona skills Standard Equipment: Her Phantom Suit, Whip and Sub-Machine Gun. | Her Phantom Suit and ultimate weapons: the Naraka Whip and Wild Hunt (SMG). Intelligence: At least Average. While less impulsive than Ryuji, she is noted to be only slightly more book-smart than her teammate. However, she is extremely perceptive when it comes to reading people's emotions and true natures. Weaknesses: She and her Personas are vulnerable to ice-based attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Persona Summoning: The ability to utilize Personas, powerful manifestations of the mind and soul. Personas can move and attack independently of their users, allowing for double-teaming between their user and the equipped Persona. Each Persona has a set of elemental affinities, which also apply to their user while the Persona is equipped. Ann's initial Persona is Carmen, and her ultimate Persona is Hecate. *'Agi:' Inflicts a small amount Fire damage to 1 enemy. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Dia:' Restores a small amount of health to one member of the party. *'Dormina:' Inflicts sleep on the target. *'Tarunda:' Decreases the enemy's attack. *'Maragi:' Inflicts a small amount of Fire damage to all enemies. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Agilao:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Fire damage to a single opponent. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Fire Break:' Negates the enemy's resistance to fire. *'Diarama:' Restores a moderate amount of health to one member of the party. *'Tentarafoo:' Chance of inflicting Confuse to all foes. *'Ambient Aid:' Greatly increase the chance of inflicting ailments in rain or special weather. *'Maragion:' Inflicts a moderate amount of Fire damage to all enemies. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Fire Boost:' Enhances Fire attacks by 25%. *'Matarunda:' Decreases the enemy team's attack. *'Agidyne:' Inflicts heavy fire damage to a single opponent. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Burn Boost:' Enhance chance of inflicting Burn status. *'Maragidyne:' Inflicts heavy fire damage on all enemies. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Diarahan:' Fully restores the health of a single party member. *'Concentrate:' The next magic based attack made by Ann deals 2.5x damage. *'Fire Amp:' Enhances Fire attacks by 50%. *'Blazing Hell:' Severe Fire damage to all foes. Slight chance to inflict Burn. *'Evade Ice:' Triples evasion chance against Ice attacks. Unique to Hecate. Key: Early Game | Mid Game | Late Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Protagonists Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gun Users Category:Whip Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Thieves Category:Schoolgirls Category:Playable Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 2 Category:Students Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Dancers